marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-25787
Earth-25787 is a universe of films and television programs, that take place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). It consists of characters originating from Marvel Comics, such as Spider-Man, the X-Men and the Avengers. To Join If you’re interested in joining, and writing your own films to take place with this Universe, feel free to let me know by messaging me or commenting, and we can start collaborating on some ideas. I will fill you in on the rules and regulations of the Universe upon your involvement. I look forward to seeing what we can accomplish. History In the early 2000's, Marvel Comics was experiencing major financial troubles. They decided to license out the rights to some of their characters, to film studios, in order to create films based on those characters. Whilst many believed that Spider-Man would be sold immediately due to his enormous popularity, it was the X-Men who were first bought out, by 20th Century Fox. Fox began developing their own X-Men film in 2001, with a 2003 release date. Spider-Man would soon be bought out by Sony in 2000. In 2002, Kevin Feige (who was associate producer on the X-Men film), pitched an idea to Marvel, to have the Avengers characters appear in films, branching from their own solo projects, to a team-up movie. Marvel (who were already impressed with his work in the X-Men), loved the idea, and started asking for film studios to collaborate. They asked Fox, but they said that in terms of comic book projects, they just wanted to focus on the X-Men. The same went for Sony. The first big film studio that agreed to join the project, was Universal Studios. They immediately began planning their first film, Iron Man, to be released in 2004. They were, however, hesitant to follow through with the project, as they didn't want to dedicate so much time and effort, if people weren't going to enjoy the product. Fortunately enough, Iron Man received amazing responses, and scored quite high at the box office. Due to this, Marvel and Universal went full force with their other planned films. 20th Century Fox (who's X-Men film was also very positively received), also put a lot more effort into their other X-Men films. Throughout the first phase of the universe, it becomes clear that the Avengers films are connected with the X-Men films through references to events occurring in each film. This was another idea pitched by Kevin Feige as a way to make the films seem more connected, and as part of a larger universe, also with the hope of potential crossover films eventually. Sony had no interest in joining the Universe, wishing to keep their Spider-Man franchise completely separate. In 2007, Sony released Spider-Man 3, to very negative box office reception. Because of this, they decided to cancel the franchise, and opted to reboot it. During this time, Feige approached Sony once again about taking over the property, and a deal was struck, which would have Sony reboot the franchise with “Amazing Spider-Man”, but would also allow him to be a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Films Phase One # X-Men (2003) # Iron Man (2004) # Captain America (2005) # X-Men 2 (2006) # Thor (2006) # Avengers (2007) Phase Two # Untitled Iron Man Sequel (2008) # Untitled Captain America Sequel (2008) # Fantastic Four (2009) # Untitled Thor Sequel (2009) # Untitled X-Men Sequel (2010) # The Hulk (2010) # Amazing Spider-Man (2011) # Untitled Avengers Sequel (2011) Category:Universes Category:Realities Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Earth-25787